spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Boating Unschool (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants)
In this Episode, Warren Breaks out of Jail And Spreads Rumors About Boating School to Make it Look Bad. Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants Episode 15 The Plot the Episode Starts with Warren Ranting Against Mrs Puff, And then, Warren sees a Hole on the Ceiling and Squeezes Out through it, And Warren Manages to Escape Jail Unnoticed, Meanwhile, The Episode Starts out the Same Way as No Fake VHS Openings Allowed (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants), Then SpongeBob, Says Good Morning to Mrs Puff, And Mrs Puff Sees Wanted Posters of Warren Cook. Mrs Puff is not Happy About this News, In fact, SHe wants Someone to Call the Cops, But Mrs Puff's Phone Line got Cut, Mrs Puff: "Wow, SpongeBob, Can you go into Town, and Tell the Cops About Warren, The Line is Cut.", SpongeBob then goes into town and Looks for Cops, He Finds Officer John Arresting Mr Krabs, SpongeBob: "Officer, What did Mr Krabs do this Time?" Officer John: "he Stole From Taco Bell without Paying, IF you want to Bail Mr Krabs, Come By the Court.", SpongeBob: "Again, Eugene?" Mr KRabs: "sorry SpongeBob", So Before The cops Leave, SpongeBob Says that there is Something Important, WARREN ESCAPED!!, The Cops Look Big-eyed, Officer John: ''"Ok, Thanks for Telling us, We'll Help out later, But We have to get Cheapsake Krabs to Court, And figure out if he's Going to Jail or Not."'' So SpongeBob Goes Back to Boating School, And He told Mrs Puff What Happened When was Happening During the Time he Called the Cop, Mrs Puff Said that She'll Be right Back, ANd SpongeBob Waits, Meanwhile, Mrs Puff Drives over to the Court, And the Case was Passed and Mr Krabs went to Jail, Mrs Puff Bails Out Mr Krabs, Mrs Puff Kisses Mr Krabs, And they have are Glad to see each other again, but We'll Head back to SpongeBob's Story. SpongeBob Waits for Mrs Puff to Show up, But gets bored, And then Starts to Fall Asleep, But then, Imatation Puff, (The Fake Mrs Puff), SpongeBob Sees the Fake Puff, But SpongeBob Doesn't Know it's Fake, So Fake Puff Teaches the Class About the Fake VHS Openings, SpongeBob Asks What Fake VHS Openings have to do with Boatting School, And Fake Puff Gives SpongeBob a Detention Slip. And the Detention Lasts 25 Years '''According to Fake Puff, And Fake Puff Gives SpongeBob '''277 Chapters to Study, So Fake Puff Tought the Class Really about Fake Openings and then About why "SpongeBob Started in 1992 not 1999", SpongeBob Said Fake Puff is Wrong, Then Fake Puff Threw a Pillow at SpongeBob. SpongeBob Feels a Bit Strange as the Class Continues, So Fake Puff Continues on the Class with Going on About why Their Real, And Says that if anyone disagrees, Their Wrong, SpongeBob Explains Why their Not Real, And Fake Puff, Throws Another Pilliow At SpongeBob, Causing SpongeBob to fly Backwards out of his Seat. After SpongeBob Flew out of his Seat and Landed, He Starts to Get Suspetiocus about "Mrs Puff", Meanwhile, The Real Mrs Puff is on a Date with Mr Krabs, having a Good Time,Enjoying the Meal, Mrs Puff and Mr Krabs are given the Menu, And Then Mr Krabs Tells Mrs Puff not to order the Lobster, and he Tells Mrs Puff the reason is because he Seen What Happens in a Romance Movie When that Happens. Back to SpongeBob, Anytime SpongeBob does Something that Fake Puff Doesn't Agree with, He'll Throw a Pillow at SpongeBob, So Fake Puff Continues to teach the Class, And SpongeBob Gets an Interesting Idea for The Fake Puff, When Fake Puff Says That Cars was Made in 1979, SpongeBob Throws the Cover of the DVD at Fake Puff, And Fake Puff Gets angry And Throws a Big Pizza Box at SpongeBob. SpongeBob: "MMMM, Pizza" And Fake Puff Continues with Teaching the Class, SpongeBob Asks Fake Puff why not a Pillow, And Fake Puff Throws 2 Pillows, and SpongeBob eats the Pizza, And he Spits it out, Then Fake Puff, Throws Mouthwash at SpongeBob, And then the Class Continues with How The Frozen VHS was made in 2010, SpongeBob Blurts about how he Disagrees, And he Throws an Anchoir at SpongeBob. Then Fake Puff Says that Red means Go, and Green Means Stop and Yellow MEans You go Breakdancing so Fast that You Go through the Floor, SpongeBob Throws a Spingebill VHS at Fake Puff, Fake Puff Then Makes SpongeBob Watch The Splinter, Fake Puff Says that Floouring it is Good, And then Fake Puff starts Singing About Drew Pickles. SpongeBob is Back From his Punishment of Watching the Splinter, Then Fake Puff Gives SpongeBob 786 Chapters to Work on, SpongeBob is Starting to get Kinda Mad, Fake Puff Starts Eat Folders, and Warrens's Folder gets Read, Fake Puff Then Downloads Iilegal Downloads, Pirated Movies, Games, and Other Pirated Stuff, Fake Puff also Disables The Web Filter and Deletes it. Fake Puff Plays Pirated Versions of Games like Call of Duty, And other Games, He Also, Downloaded Illegal Versions of Popluar Shows, Movies, And Other Stuff, HE Got the latest Version of Microsoft Office: Office 95, Without Paying And a Beta of Office 97 (The Beta is Free), He Even Posted Some other Illegal Stuff, And Mrs Puff is Relaxing at Mr Krabs's Place, And then the Cops Come to Arrest Mrs Puff. Mrs Puff is Back in Jail for no reason, Then she Remembered that She Forgot about her Class, She Shrinks her Inflation Sack, And then Breaks out of jail the Same way Warren Did, And then She Made it Back to Class, Meanwhile, SpongeBob Gets Sick of the Fake Puff, He Slaps the Fake Puff, Then the Fake Puff Zaps SpongeBob, Then Fake Puff, is going to Suspend SpongeBob until The Real Mrs Puff Made it In, And the Fake Puff and Mrs Puff Battle, Midway in the Battle, Mrs Puff Hides, While the Fake Puff Gets Arrested, One of the Cops Puts TNT on the Machine. The TNT Blows up the Machine, And the Fake Puff was Warren Cook, And Mrs Puff Was Let off the Hook cause it was Found out it was Warrens Fault Due to Security Cameras Set up in the Classroom, That Cought Warren, ANd So Warren's Jail Times Got Increased from 25 Years to 65 Years in Jail, And the Hole in his Cell will be Patched, And the Fine will be $150,000. Warren Gets Taken back to Jail by the Cop Cars, And SpongeBob Thanks the Real Mrs Puff for Saving Him, And Mr Krabs Came by and Was Glad SpongeBob was Alright, They Group Hug, And SpongeBob Goes Back Home, The Epiloge here, is Warren in Court, Being Put Charges for these, In Addition to 65 Years in Jail These are the Condistions Set by the Court that He has to Follow Now in Jail: *No Uploading Fake VHS Openings *No Piracy *The Hole in his Cell will be Patched *He will Be Put in Anti-Piracy School *He Will be Forced to Reinstall the Web filter on Mrs Puff's Computer at Boatting School *his Charges will be Based on How Many Crimes he did Including: #Massive Piracy (Both downloading and Uploading) #Teaching without a Teaching Degree #Making Certain Decidetions without the Permission of the Original Teacher or the Superintendent #Giving Fake DVD Boxes of Non Disney Movies with the Copyright of Disney on the Box in a Public Area, claiming it's Real #Promoting Piracy to Students in School #Impersonating Another Person with a Certain Purpose #Breaking out of Jail for the 2nd Time #Teaching Students The Trafic Wrong in a Certain Way #Framing People #Promoting False Copyright in Class So Warren Gets Escorted to his Cell, And his Fake Puff Robot Gets put into the Failed Plans Closit, and the Episode Ends in a Similar way to No Fake VHS Openings Allowed (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants), But without the Clean up scene. Category:Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants (episodes)